Various types of vehicle interior lights, such as dome lights, have been developed. Dome lights or other vehicle interior lights may be connected to a switch or sensor that determines if one or more vehicle doors are open or closed, and be configured to turn on when a vehicle door is opened. Such interior lights may be operably connected to a three-position switch that controls the interior light or lights. Three-position switches of this type may include an ON position wherein the vehicle interior light is turned on regardless of whether a vehicle door is open or closed. Such switches also may include a second position wherein the vehicle interior light is turned on if one or more vehicle doors are open, and turned off if all vehicle doors are closed. Three-position switches may also include a third position that turns the vehicle interior light or lights off regardless of whether the vehicle door is in an open or closed position. Various electrical circuits and the like for implementing this light control arrangement are known.
Known three-position switches may include a mechanical detent device in addition to the electrical contacts. The mechanical detent retains the switch in the selected position and provides tactile feedback to a user concerning the position and/or change of position of the switch. Known three-position switches tend to be relatively complex due to the need to provide three different electrical switch states while also providing a mechanical detent having the proper amount of resistance to provide tactile feedback to a user and retain the switch in a selected position.
Accordingly, a three-position switch alleviating the drawbacks of known three-position switches would be advantageous.